I tell you James, that was a thousand years ago!
by Masked Trombonist
Summary: "Tell me again, why are you taking muggle studies?" my professor had then asked me. That was four years ago, or maybe a thousand years in the future. Today was the second of September and this morning I ate breakfast with the founders of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** In response to Kat Ducat's challenge, I own nothing. BTW time turners in the eighties could only go back not forward, because I claim artistic licence.

"Tell me again, why are you taking muggle studies?" my professor had then asked me. That was four years ago, or maybe a thousand years in the future. Today was the second of September and this morning I ate breakfast with the founders of Hogwarts.

**I tell you James, that was a thousand years ago!**

FROM THE JOURNEL OF LILLY EVANS

THE FIRST OF SEPTEMBER

I guess I made a huge mistake. I forgot to pack something and was STUPID I tried to use the time turner on the train! Sombody bumped me and I accidentally flipped the centuries mark to ten. I am stuck now in the early years of hogwarts. I arrived at the place where kings cross station would eventually be built and decided I ought to go to the only place I know would already exist. I apparated outside the Hogwarts gates.

There was a Large crowd of kids outside the gates. I figured I had might as well join them, I could talk to the founders, maybe they knew how to get me home. I waited outside the gate like everyone else until a plump, beautiful woman came towards us and allowed us through. I later learned that this lady was Helga Hufflepuff.

Proffessor HufflePuff led us to the entrance hall, "Returning students, may enter and be seated. All of you newcomers, please wait here." I could have sworn she was looking at me when she said that, almost daring me to leave. I stayed where I was at. "You new students," she said once the doors to the great hall were closed. You will be sorted according to house and the year the sorting hat will put you in. if you are 16 and it decides you are only capable of handling the second year course work, then we enjoy your company for the next six years. Now line up single file." we all hurried to a line, Good now follow me." she turned and opened the doors.

I wondered if they would call out my name. I wondered if that parchment was magicaly updated. I wondered that at least until the line stopped at the front of the isle and annother woman, who I assumed to be Rowena Ravenclaw, was holding a wizards hat with a long tear in it that I knew acted as a mouth. The hat did not sing, like I had expected, but just went through with the sorting, calling out name's years, and houses.

When it was my turn, I was shaking harder than on the day of my first, (or initial?) sorting. I sat and felt the hat touch my head. I sighed when it did not cover my eyes, I couldn't hide behind it.

_'Interesting'_ I heard the hat say. _'smart girl, coming back to hogwarts. I have a particular place for you _Lilly Evans! seventh year! Slytherin!'

**A/N: I think thats where I want her, for many reasons, but I can justify it by saying that the hat couldn't put her there in her time because of the prejudice against muggleborns, it didn't want her to get killed in her sleep! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thought I'd get another chapter out in celebration of the first story follow on my account! Please Review! I don't Own. And once again this is in response to a challenge by kat ducat. This story wont be terribly long, but a few more chapters, and I am sorry they are so short, I'm just getting back into the swing of things.

**I told you James that was a thousand years ago!**

FROM THE JOURNEL OF LILLY EVANS

SEPTEMBER 2, 977. 4:35pm

SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM, HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Today was... interesting. We were taught directly by Professor Slytherin. He is magnificent at defence against the dark arts. He also is adept at charms and potions. He is a fair shot at the rest of the subjects. He only taught us seventh years two subjects today, charms and herbology. I learned a lot from those two short lessons. I think it would be wise for me to stay out the year.

I am left wondering if I should talk to any of the professors about how I got here. It was a complete accident and I think they would understand. However I don't think they know what a time turner is... I don't know how it works, so this could be interesting. At least I don't have that Imbecile James breathing down my neck while I work.

Tomorrow I will be studying potions as well as transfiguration with the rest of the seventh years. The seventh years are expected to help teach classes for the lower years, and I enjoyed today's third year runes class that Crocket Moresby and I had to teach. I think I may have a knack for teaching. Tomorrow I teach first year mathematics! They actually teach that here! My schedual is simple. I take two classes each day with professor Slytherin and teach a lower level one in the afternoon. On saturday mornings I have four topic classes, one with each founder, and on Tuesday nights I have astronomy.

You know I think I will talk to the founders about the time turner... maybe after dinner this evening.

FROM THE JOURNEL OF LILLY EVANS

SEPTEMBER 2, 977 10:42PM

7TH YEAR SLYTHERIN GIRLS DORMS HOGWARTS SCHOOL

That went well... Gry, er Professor Gryffindor told me it was smart to come to them for help, Professor Ravenclaw, however, said there was little that they knew about time magic, but that Slytherin was the one who knew most. They all agreed that we should just work on it for a while. Slytherin and I will be meeting every sunday afternoon to work on the magic. He hopes that I will be able to head home at the end of the school year. He agrees with me that I might as well stay the year before going back.

Just before I Left he asked me to call him Salazar.

**A/N:** Please review! I will update as soon as possible!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Got a little bit of writers block here. In response to kat ducat's challenge. I own nothing. Please review.

**I told you James, that was a thousand years ago!**

FROM THE JOURNEL OF LILLY EVANS

8 DECEMBER 977 SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM 8:32 PM

We did it! Salazar and I figured out how the time turner works! Another week or two and we might have the spell-work down to make it go forward, but it is very complex arithmancy.

The days have been going well. I've gotten a lot better in all my classes, and should be able to pass when I get back with ease.

I'm a little bit nervous about Christmas... it seams to weird to not be spending it with my family. However we will be going to church. It is still common within Hogwarts for students to leave on Sundays for church, and Salazar is going to take me to the church in the muggle town outside Hogsmead.

I'm nervous because Salazar asked me to take the evening meal with him on that day.

FROM THE JOURNEL OF LILLY EVANS

25 DECEMBER 977 SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM 11:43PM

This is bad, this is very bad. Salazar kissed me. It was today this evening after we were finished with supper.

He asked If I wanted to relax and talk. I said it was fine, so we moved into his sitting chambers. We talked for hours, by the end we were both on the couch together. It was at this point he leaned forward and kissed me, on the lips.

I've never felt so horrified or scared in my life! I was afraid he was going to rape me.

After the kiss he asked me to leave and retired to his bedchamber.

I obeyed, gladly, and here I am, scared half out of my mind. I'm going to go take a bath.

FROM THE JOURNEL OF LILY EVANS

1 JANUARY 978 – 7TH YEAR SLYTHERIN GIRLS DORM 12:45AM

He kissed me again. He kissed me as we rung in the new year. He did it in front of all the other founders. I am now the talk of the school. The whole school thinks we have slept together! I can't handle the embarrassment.

The good news is we finished the work on the time turner yesterday. It is finally finished! I can leave whenever I want!

* * *

A/N: I've got a real good handle on where this is going now. Can't wait until tomorrow when I have more time to type. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**I told you James that was a thousand years ago**

FROM THE JOURNEL OF LILY EVANS

13 JANUARY 978 SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM 11:32 PM

I was in his seating room and we were talking about potions. I was telling him all about what I had learned and how good of a teacher he was compared to Professor Slughorn. He was surprised when I told him about gas stoves. He thought the idea was brilliant.

I never told him about his reputation in the modern world. He knew I am a muggle-born and he loves me anyway. He was very shocked when I told him about how history was taught. He thought the idea of using ghosts for subjects like that was brilliant, but that he needed to be kept up to recent history.

We talked about many things ranging from the sorting ceremony and house rivalries. I told him in my time I was in Gryffindor house, and how shocked my friends would be when I told them the news. I told him all about Severus and James. I told him about Petunia. He told me what I went through with petunia was actually quite common. I think he's crazy, nobody else has had those problems, not that I know of anyway.

I knew he would again kiss me tonight. It was quite obvious the way he went about it. This time, however, I kissed him back. We were like a pair of teenagers snogging on the couch.

FROM THE JOURNEL OF LILY EVANS

14 JUNE 978 A SMALL PUB IN HOGSMEAD

I feel so alone. I have my time turner and can go back whenever I please, but I want two write this down before I leave, in-case in the hustle to get to Hogwarts I forget the exact words.

It was at breakfast. I walked up to Slytherin to give him the news. He has told me in the past that we cannot be seen together, but I thought, in light of recent events, that my talking to him at the staff table would be acceptable.

"Excuse me, Professor Slytherin, may I have a word?"

He nodded and left into the entrance hall, beckoning me to follow.

"What is it Lily?" he asked hastily.

"uh..." I started uncomfortably. "I, uh.."

"out with it girl!"

"I'm pregnant!" I said finally.

He stared. Then reached into his pocket, grabbed out a small bag and handed it to me. And in a quick, hushed voice, "here take this, it will help to support the child. Go back to your own time today. Please know I love you," he kissed me "even though I am about to be a complete ass,"

I nodded.

"OH YOU STUPID MUDBLOOD! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE TAUGHT HERE! NOW GO! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG, YOU WHORE!"

It was at the beginning of that statement that a student came into the entrance hall, exposing us to the whole school. I ran out the door.

It is time now for me to leave back to my own time.

FROM THE JOURNEL OF LILY EVANS

3 JANUARY 1978 GRYFFINDOR 7TH YEAR GIRLS DORM

today someone noticed. Today James Potter finally saw my belly was larger than normal.

He cornered me, and dragged me into an empty classroom.

"Lily," he said, "what happened? Are you pregnant?"

I ducked my head.

He looked concerned. "Who did it? Was it snape? I'll kill him..."

"No. It wasn't Severus." I said defencably.

"Then who was it?" he badgered.

I was stuck, "None of your concern, he's already dead."

At this he just looked confused. None of the boys around our age had recently died.

"Lily, who did this?" he held my face in his hands. "please tell me."

I was more than suck. What could I do? I just told him "Salazar Slytherin, I had a fling with Salazar Slytherin a thousand years ago."

"You had sex, with Salazar Slytherin, but you won't go out with me?" he was obviously joking, trying to get my mood up.

"I'm serious. I am pregnant with Salazar Slytherin's daughter. I'm the reason he left the school."

I explained everything to him.

When we walked back to the common room, it was only his three friends there, so he yelled out. "Hey guys! Lily had sex with Salazar Slytherin!"

he learned first hand how strong I am when I smacked him upside the head, "I told you James, that was a thousand years ago!"


End file.
